


delapan mei

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Gen, Remembrance Day, modern-day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruang perjamuan didatangi Ireland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delapan mei

** delapan mei **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Norway/Ireland. **Genre** : Friendship.  **Rating** :  K+. **Other notes** : canon.

* * *

Di antara vas bunga yang belum terisi, meja-meja dan kursi-kursi warna gelap yang belum dibersihkan seluruhnya, taplak meja yang masih miring dan pendingin ruangan yang belum dinyalakan, sebuah saputangan putih diikatkan pada kandelir di atas meja. Kandelir yang sengaja ditempatkan di meja-meja ganjil; sebagai ganti dari patung-patung kecil antik untuk meja genap.

Saputangan itu membuat kening Norway berkerut—tak terlalu dalam, tetapi sedikit terlihat jika seseorang memicingkan matanya dari jarak sedang.

“Kau ... di sini?”

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. Norway menyimpan lagi kunci pintu depan ke dalam sakunya.

“Tebak, aku masuk lewat mana?”

Norway berjalan sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu kecil di samping ruang atas rumahnya ini. Pintu itu terhubung ke ruang baca di sebelah, yang punya tangga melingkar di dinding luarnya yang menghubungkan langsung tempat itu ke halaman belakang.

Lelaki itu duduk di hadapan Ireland, dengan jari diketukkan pelan ke atas permukaan meja.

“Maaf aku datang duluan daripada tamu-tamumu, ya,” wanita itu berucap ringan sambil menyengir. Matanya berputar sekilas, memperhatikan meja-meja ruang perjamuan rumah Norway yang sudah ditaruh kertas-kertas bertuliskan nama.

Duo Semenanjung Iberia di paling sudut, berhimpitan dengan tiga negara besar Eropa—Germany, France dan England. Ireland mengulum senyumnya membayangkan akan seperti apa saudaranya di tengah France dan Spain. Mungkin Norway sengaja menaruh mereka di sana agar keributan tak terjadi di tempat yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu dekade; kapan sebuah keributan tidak terjadi saat tiga orang itu ada di satu lokasi?

Tangan Norway menyentuh saputangan yang diikatkan Ireland pada wadah lilin.

“Maaf, hanya iseng.” Ireland menyampirkan rambut panjangnya ke balik punggung. Norway memandangi helai-helai merah jahenya, yang bergelombang dan panjang seperti rambut Hungary—dan berharap besok malam, di perjamuan musim semi non-formal ala beberapa negara Eropa, dia akan mengubah tatanannya dengan lebih modern. Atau barangkali ditemani tiara. Namun barangkali jika dia bersedia memetik harpa, tak mengapa jika dia tak menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa, Norway _mengampuninya_.

Mata Norway tertumbuk pada seikat bunga yang ada di atas meja.

Apa-apaan ini, si wanita yang membawakan bunga? Lalu Ireland mengoceh sebagai jawaban.

“Kemarin tanggal delapan Mei, bukankah begitu?”

Norway tertegun. _Oh_. Dia pun mengambil bunga itu, memandanginya dari dekat.

“Sudah tujuh puluh lima tahun, hm, sejak hal itu berlalu?” Ireland menyandarkan punggungnya. Pandangannya kosong meski terarah pada bunga di antara mereka. “Manusia kemudian hanya menganggap angkanya sebagai jumlah. Hanya sedikit yang benar-benar memikirkan betapa satu nyawa pun berharga—dan ketika terenggut, betapa banyak memori yang telah terjadi dengan susah payah agar hidup itu terbentuk ... apalagi hingga berjuta-juta.”

Gayung bersambut. Norway bisa menyambung dengan mudah seolah mata pun bisa menjadi jembatan penukar pikiran, lantas membuat perkataan menjadi selaras seperti kepakan sepasang sayap burung yang penasaran.

“Lalu manusia masih berbuat kerusakan walau tahu jumlah sebesar itu telah terjadi di masa lalu.”

Ireland cuma mengangkat bahu.

Jari-jemari Norway memeluk buket sederhana bunga mawar putih itu; erat dan menyayangi. “Akan kutaruh ini di tempat yang seharusnya. Atau di monumen peringatan. Ikut?”

“Untuk itulah aku ada di sini, _Norge_.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jadi **delapan mei** itu adalah _“remembrance day”_ buat wwii di norwegia ( _veterandagen_ ). baru pertama kali dirayakan sejak 2011, untuk mengenang jasa para pahlawan di perang dunia kedua, inisiatif ke arah perdamaian oleh pbb, dan berbagai operasi internasional lainnya. tanggalnya sama kayak victory day di eropa, sih, sebenarnya. source? cuma wikip hehehe ;;;;


End file.
